A Room Where Things Happened
by WritingARevolutionaryCreedP
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a shy, introverted character. But what happens to him, when he's given the chance to truly shine? Hamilton High School AU.


"Shit. Shit. Shit." Alexander Hamilton muttered as he raced for his new dorm room. It was his moving day at his new private school, King's High. He wanted to be early to his new dorm but a late night of writing at his hotel kept him down for the count until 10 AM. It was another 30 minutes before he made it to his new home for the next four years. He fumbled with his keys and smashed them in the keyhole. As he pushed his way in he was exposed to a short girl in a yellow dress wrapping her legs around a toned, shirtless guy in a beanie and making out with him. Alex yelped and dropped his suitcase in an effort to cover his eyes. The toned guy and yellow dress girl broke apart and started screaming at Alex. Alexander retreated and shut the door behind him, forgetting his suitcase. He started to hyperventilate, faced with the anxiety of recent events. The world quickly turned black for Alexander Hamilton.

###

A large splash brought Alex back to reality. Above him was toned guy and yellow dress girl (Alex really needed to get their names), with looks of extreme concern on their faces. "Oh thank god" muttered toned guy. He offered a hand to Alex and pulled him up. An awkward silence permeated the air.

"Uh, I'm Hercules. Hercules Mulligan" the toned guy finally said. "I'm sorry about scaring you like that."

"I'm Peggy," said the girl in the yellow dress. "I'm sorry for scaring you too"

"It's okay guys, just had a little bit of a moment. I'm Alexander Hamilton" Alexander muttered. An awkward silence permeated the air.

"So... we really weren't expecting visitors until later" Hercules said

"I'm not a visitor... I live here" Alex responded timidly

"No, that can't be, that's supposed to be way later" Hercules said

Peggy came out from behind a corner. "Nope, says it right here, moving day, August 10th"

"Well I'll be damned!" Hercules exclaimed "Welcome to King's High!"

"T-Thanks." Alex said softy

"I know you're nervous, but stick with us and you'll get through this, no biggy." Hercules told Alex firmly

"By the way, we brought your stuff into your room" Peggy said from the back

Alex began to feel better about these new people. For the first time since arriving, he smiled "Thanks!" he said simply.

"Well anyways, I have to head out" Peggy said with a smirk. She kissed Hercules, then hugged Alex and left.

"Well I should probably unpack..." Alex said

"Oh no you don't!" Hercules said strongly "You at least have to socialize a little bit. Let's go."

"Wha?"

"We're heading to the coffee shop, let's go"

Alexander couldn't say no to coffee, so he grabbed his wallet and headed out.

###

The coffee shop was intense. Smells of coffee (of course) and pastries filled the air. Students mingled around. In the corner, some people were scratching lotto tickets and losing. Alex should have been overwhelmed, but somehow the coffee kept him at peace. Hercules made his way to the counter. "What kind of coffee?" He asked

"Black." Alex replied

"Woah are you sure about that?" Hercules said incredulously

"Positive" Alex said nonchalantly

"Your death buddy"

Hercules ordered and led Alex to a table. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye and glanced over, then led Alex in that direction. Alex was properly confused and blindly followed. He saw who Hercules was walking towards and clammed up.

It was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She was wearing a teal, light sweater and white capris, her dark brown hair falling to the middle of her back. She was reading a book, about what, Alex didn't care. She had a tall cup of coffee next to her and looked the part of a model. Alex's feed carried him on auto pilot to her, along with Hercules.

"Well if it isn't Eliza, my favorite Schuyler sister" Hercules said energetically

"Don't let Peggy hear that" Eliza said in a teasing voice that Alex found perfect.

"The people won't know what we know" Hercules responded with mock seriousness

"So who's he?" Eliza motioned at Alex. Alex completely froze.

"I... Uh... Um" Alex managed to sputter

Hercules came to the rescue. "This is my new friend and dorm mate Alexander Hamilton"

Eliza smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you Alex. Where are you from?"

"St. Kitts and Nevis. In the Caribbean." Alex said nervously

"No way! That's amazing! It must be beautiful there!"

Alex took this opportunity to smile. "It's the best, but I think I'll be okay here too."

"Oh you'll love it here for sure! There's so much to do, so much to see. You could almost be a new man here." Eliza said.

Alex liked the way New York was sounding. Eliza's phone buzzed. "I gotta go" she said. Alex was disappointed. "Alex, do you have a phone?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you have snapchat?"

In that moment Alex thanked God that he had downloaded it when he made it to New York, and he thanked God that he'd finally be able to put some friends in there. Alex and Eliza exchanged snapchats and she left.

"She's single." Hercules said simply. Alex blushed and said "What? Why would you tell me that, it's none of my business what she is!"

"Come on dude. It's obvious that you were crushing on her, and she probably doesn't think too badly about you as well." Hercules said stoically

"Alright fine, she's good looking, happy?" Alex said

"Not yet. Come on, let me show you around the school" Hercules said.

And with that, they left the coffee shop. The rest of the day was uneventful, Hercules showing Alex around and Alex taking in the sights of the city and school. They made their way back to the dorm, where Alex unpacked and Hercules crashed in his bed.

"Tomorrow, my friend, you will meet my other friends. You'll love them too!" Hercules said.

As Alex finished unpacking, he slid in to bed, wondering how he'd manage the fact that tomorrow they'll be more of them.

CHAPTER ONE END.

A/N: I'll try to keep this note brief, but it's so good to be back! Thank you for being such loyal fans with "Tomorrow They'll Be More of Us". Yes that story will be coming back soon! For now, I wanted to really work on this story, a larger more ambitious work that will take a few chapters to introduce our main characters and a few more to introduce the A plot of the story. I just really hope you like it!

-Canton


End file.
